My true self
by GloChan10
Summary: Tras una pelea con su amor, cierto chico de lentes notara cuando ama a Viktor, cuando lo extraña y necesita en su vida.


_**-¿Por qué mi corazón esta tan cansado de llorar?-**_ _Se preguntaba Yuuri así mismo, entre murmullos, recargando su cabeza sobre la cama mientras su cuerpo se mantenía sentado sobre el frio suelo, la lluvia no dejaba de caer con intensidad allá afuera y las grandes gotas de lluvia golpeando el cristal en la ventana era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel departamento._

 _ **-¿Por qué me odio tanto?-**_ _algunas prendas aun seguían tiradas sobre el suelo, sin mencionar los cajones que habían guardado la ropa de Viktor yacían vacíos sobre el suelo._

 _Hace dos días que el peliplata había dejado el departamento, una pelea que Katsuki había empezado sin la intención de que creciera tanto pero esta vez el de cabellos plata no soporto, era claro para Viktor que amaba a su Yuuri con todo el corazón pero entre tantas cansadas prácticas, las dudas habían invadido al chico de lentes rebasando su razón._

 _No había probado bocado desde ese día, solo había visto las sobras de la noche anterior que Viktor había preparado, pero no era capaz de llevarlas a su boca, su estómago no se lo permitía, no con ese cumulo de sentimientos apretando su pecho y garganta._

 _Cuando se dirigió a la práctica esa mañana, Yuuri miraba la felicidad de las personas a su alrededor "_ _ **¿Se estarán burlando de mí**_ _?" pensó, sabía que no era así, pero el dolor en su pecho se agolpaba y esas personas tan ajenas al dolor que lo envolvía al pasar entre ellos._

 _ **-¿Por qué estoy respirando? Si dejara de respirar, todo este dolor desaparecería**_ _\- se dejo caer en el suelo mirando el techo de la habitación, el silencio es tan ensordecedor que lo lastimaba, las lagrimas no dejaban de bajar por el rabillo de sus ojos y ese dolor punzante en su pecho no dejaba de torturarle sobremanera, estiro su mano tomando una camisa de Nikiforov que yacía tirada, atrayéndola hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza._

 _ **-Alguien por favor ayúdeme**_ _ **,**_ _ **mi corazón esta gritando en la soledad-**_ _se giró quedado de lado, aun abrazando con recelo aquella prenda,_ _ **"¿A dónde fuiste?"**_ _se preguntaba y más lagrimas bajaban empañando su vista._

 _ **-Incluso si pretendo ser fuerte… Quiero que me encuentres pronto… Viktor-**_

 _"yo inicie todo esto… perdóname, no pude controlarme y los celos me cegaron, dije cosas hirientes para ti… perdóname"_

 _ **-¿Por qué… porque es que a pesar de todo mi corazón se siente tan solo?... Te amo, a pesar de no decirlo con frecuencia ¡Soy un idiota!-**_ _"¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Por qué no regresas?" Yuuri había pensado en ir a buscarlo pero… quería darle algo de tiempo a pesar de que su alma le pidiera a sus ojos volver a verlo aun que sea de lejos, necesitaba saber que estaba bien pero no quería molestarlo más._

 _"Quiero tener a alguien importante para mí, que pueda reír y llorar conmigo y ese alguien eres tu… Viktor regresa por favor" sentía su corazón morir en su pecho, se sentó nuevamente en el suelo admirando las frías gotas golpear su ventana preguntándose donde está su amor, donde esta Viktor Nikiforov debajo de esta fría lluvia, porque a pesar de todo, seguían compartiendo el mismo cielo. Sonrió amargamente recordando la franca y amplia sonrisa de su chico de cabellos plata._

 _ **-Incluso ahora estoy un poco indeciso temeroso de cambiar tan solo una pequeña cosa**_ _ **, no puedo cambiar al "verdadero yo" que secretamente anhelo ser- "**_ _dejare mi orgullo por ti, no te alejes más de mí, ¡¿a dónde fuiste?! ¡Quiero salir a buscarte! Correr y correr, no importan hasta donde tenga que ir pero… ¡No sé donde estas! No me queda más que esperar en este silencio si algún día vuelves a mi"_

 _ **-¿Volveré a verte sonriendo? A partir del día de hoy, por favor sigue adelante porque incluso si desaparezco. Siempre estaré al pendiente de ti-**_

 _Entre todo el silencio que inundaba el departamento el timbre de la puerta sonó de manera estruendosa, llegando hasta los oídos del pelonegro "¿Quién podrá ser? Eso no importa" pensó, en dejar tocar hasta el cansancio pero "¡Viktor!" pasó por su mente y se levanto con rapidez saliendo de la habitación, atravesando el departamento, tomo la perilla de la puerta temblando un poco._

 _Sus labios se secaron y su corazón se agito con fuerza al mirar unos ojos azules que lo miraban de frente a los suyos._

 _ **-Perdón por molestarlo, olvide algunas cosas-**_ _el de cabellos plata uso un tono frio en sus palabras, más pudo notar claramente como Yuuri había estado llorando por algunas horas, incluso le dolió ver su cabello alborotado por solo estar recostado, los ojos algo rojizos y cristalizados por algunas lagrimas que aun se agolpaban para salir pero que Katsuki se empeñaba en ocultar._

 _Paso de largo hacia la habitación mirando unos momentos hacia la cocina notando que todo estaba como él lo había dejado el día que se fue de ahí "¿acaso no se ha alimentado?"_

 _ **-Viktor**_ _\- el de lentes lo llamo de pie en la puerta de la habitación mientras el ojiazul buscaba lo que había ido a buscar, no recibió respuesta_ _ **–Viktor…-**_ _lo llamo nuevamente, Nikiforov reunía sus fuerzas para ser fuerte ante la voz suplicante de su Yuuri._

 _Viktor seguía de pie dando la espalda al japonés que yacía parado junto al marco de la puerta, decidió retirarse era lo mejor… pero antes de girarse sintió unos brazos que se aferraron con fuerza a su espalda_

 _ **-¿Qué estás haciendo Katsuki-san?-**_ _al escuchar tal distancia entre ellos Yuuri solo atino a aferrarse más a la cálida espalda de Viktor_

 _ **-Perdóname…-**_ _susurro hundiendo la cara en la espalda su amor_ _ **–No quise lastimarte pero sé que lo hice-**_ _era el momento, lo tenía ahí entre sus brazos, debía tirar todo su orgullo que sabia no le serviría para nada, Viktor valía demasiado para él, era su vida y si debía deshacerse de su orgullo lo haría_ _ **-perdóname-**_ _sollozaba aferrado a su espalda con desesperación_

 _Viktor era débil ante sus lágrimas, todo este tiempo juntos nunca lo había visto en ese estado y saber que la causa era él, le dolía demasiado._

 _ **-Yuuri… mi Yuuri-**_ _susurro Viktor y las lágrimas de Katsuki se detuvieron, Viktor se giró envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, Yuuri al reconocer ese olor que tanto amaba correspondió con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza._

 _Viktor llevo una de sus manos acariciando sus mechones negros, Yuuri levanto la mirada que solo denotaba un color rojizo entre lágrimas._

 _ **-Perdóname-**_ _le dijo mirando sus ojos azules y este sonrió_ _ **.**_

 ** _-Perdóname tú a mi Yuuri-_** _Viktor bajo su cabeza con lentitud y sus labios se unieron en un beso que el pelonegro respondió con desesperación, sentía su corazón latir intensamente y el dolor desapareció en un par de segundos dando paso a la felicidad que le envolvió el pecho_

 ** _-Te amo… Viktor-_**

 ** _-Y yo a ti Yuuri-_**


End file.
